


Light Up the Night Sky

by little_lesbian_boy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Heavy Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, OCs may be added, Pansexual Hunk, Pidge likes girls, Questioning Keith, Yes the title is from In The Heights, get ready for pop culture references, im writing this for closure, may not be the ending you want but deal with it, so yeah this kinda happened to me, sorta based on my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lesbian_boy/pseuds/little_lesbian_boy
Summary: Lance has been out as bisexual to his friends since the 6th grade. However none of them know how he came to the realization.Because none of them know that in the 6th grade, Lance McClain, developed a crush on his best friend, Keith Kogane.However there was one little issue.Keith is straight.DONT BOTHER READING, ABANDONED WORK.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know i started this back in July and then kinda disappeared but I’m back now! I’m re-reading all the old chapters bc they’re kinda shitty. So I’m re writing them. Lmk in the comments if you enjoy!

"Alright Lance, this is going to be your new Boy Scout troop. Everyone say 'Hi!' to Lance! He just moved up here to New York, all the way from Virginia!"

After the leader was done talking there was a chorus of voices from all sides of the room.

"Hi Lance!" They said.

To be honest, the sound of 15 other boys he didn't know all greeting him, it was a bit overwhelming for 9 year old Lance.

He played with his hands and mumbled a weak, “H-hi,” before dropping his eyes to the ground.

It was Lance’s first Boy Scout meeting since he moved from Virginia. It was a strange experience for him, moving so far north.

Let’s just say there wasn’t much, erm, racial diversity? To place it bluntly, there are so many white people who live in the north. Lance had said to his mother in the car ride around town,

"Mama, I've never seen so many white people in one place." He stared curiously out of the car window at the many people walking the streets of downtown.

"Well, honey, there's nothing wrong with that. We're no different than they are." His mother replied flawlessly.

Lance’s mother and raised him herself in Virginia. She had worked multiple jobs and did an online college course while taking care of her son single-handedly. She had been offered a job up here in New York that payed a lot more money than she was making. So they dropped everything and moved right before Lance started the 4th grade.

Lance's new leader tapped him on the back. He glanced up to the warm face that beamed down at him. The older man had a scar across his nose and a white streak in his hair. Lance trusted him immediately, for some odd reason.

"You can sit next to Keith today, okay?" He said as he pointed to a boy with a mess of black hair sitting near the back end of the table.

Lance slowly walked around the table to where the boy sat. He was playing with some sort of action figure. Lance recognized it from one of his favorite shows.

“Is that the red ranger? I love Power Rangers! My favorite is the blue one.” Lance stated.

“You like Power Rangers?” Keith asked cautiously, throwing off his nervousness.

Lance nodded, “Yeah! It’s like, one of my favorite shows!”

Keith smiled and said, “That’s my brother!” He pointed to the troop leader. “Well not really cause I’m adopted, but Shiro said it didn’t really matter because he loves me and I love him, so I guess we are brothers. Isn’t he so cool?”

Lance had to admit, Mr. Takashi sure did seem cool. Lance looked at Keith and smiled widely.

“Hey, I have a question for you,” he said.

“What is it?” Keith looked at Lance quizzically.

“Can we be friends?”

“Yeah! That sounds great!” And Keith smiled again. And so did Lance.

Maybe fourth grade at a new school wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

***  
TWO YEARS LATER  
***

  
Most people say that you don’t start to curse excessively until you enter high school.

That’s a load of bullshit.

Sixth graders swear like sailors.

"Look all I'm saying is that pineapple does not belong on pizza. It's a fucking fruit, Keith!"

Lance looked at his best friend incredulously as he shrugged and said,

"And all I'm saying is that pineapple is the fruit of the fucking gods and that it tastes amazing on pizza. You and your basic pizza can suck my ass.”

“Whoop! You tell him, Keith!” Pidge screamed in Keith’s ear.

Lance wiped his face and groaned. He turned around in the hallway to look for support from Hunk.

"I'm with Keith on this one Lance, pineapple pizza is delicious." Hunk looked apologetic, but he was never one to lie.

Lance gasped.

"You guys are all heathens. Heathens I tell you!" He pointed at them all over- dramatically.

"Do you even know what that word means or did you just get that from the Twenty One Pilots song?" Keith asked.

"Ok maybe I did, but whatever! It's still true!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith started laughing and for some reason it caught Lance's attention.

In the two years of their friendship, Lance had seen Keith laugh loads of times. More times than he could count. This one shouldn’t be any different. But, for some reason, it was.

Lance stared at Keith. His mind could barely piece together what he saw. A single second in time stretched out for what seemed like forever. Millions of words raced in Lance’s mind in that one moment, but, one stuck out the most.

Beautiful.

Lance didn’t realize he had stopped walking and Hunk bumped into him, not expecting the collision.

"Woah, dude are you ok?" Hunk asked.

Lance was pulled from his trance and managed to stammer out, "Y-yeah I'm fine." He started to walk away from the group rapidly, (it was more like running), and called over his shoulder quickly, "I’ve gotta so to the bathroom see you guys later!” And he dashed around the corner.

His friends all shrugged and continued walking to class.

Lance raced to the bathroom down the hall, entered a stall, and slammed the door shut. He locked it as he tried to calm his accelerated breathing.

Lance wasn't an idiot. It wasn't like he hadn't had a crush before. He’d had crushes on loads of girls. Emphasis on the girl part.

Lance gripped the realization that he liked boys, but that’s not what troubled him the most. He was okay with liking boys. One thing bothered him the most.

Lance couldn’t believe that he had a crush on his best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once i finish redoing the first three chapters I’ll go back to writing the ongoing plot. Idk how fast my updates will be bc of school and stuff but rn I’m on winter break so i have a lot of time. You can talk to me on my Instagram account @thegaysinspace or leave a comment! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, it really means a lot since this is my first fanfic! Thank you!!! Sorry updates are really weird i just don’t have a lot of free time :((  
> Also i have to be at a track meet in 4 hours and i have not gone to sleep yet, y’all are welcome for this revised chapter. After this the plot continues!!
> 
> The people in the groupchat and their usernames:
> 
> Pidge: LittleLesbianBoy  
> Hunk: HunkinDoughnuts  
> Keith: EmoEdgeLord  
> Lance: TheGayestBi
> 
> Yes I named Pidge after my own username bc it's an inside joke between me and one of my friends. 
> 
> A lot of musical references in this chapter so I'm sorry if you don't get the group chat scene

Lance had never been scared to tell his Mama or his friends that he was bisexual. He knew his mother was accepting of all types of people. And he knew his friends were as well, after all, Hunk had come out earlier that year as pansexual, and Pidge as non-binary.

But then there was Keith. His best friend. One of the most important people in Lance’s life.

He was horrifically straight.

Not that there's anything wrong with being straight. The only problem was that Lance had a crush on him. Lance had a crush on a person that was only attracted to females.

So the reason Lance was scared of coming out was because of how he figured it out, not because of judgement from the ones closest to him. It was at this time in his life he realized that, life fucking sucks. 

***  
Junior Year...  
***

Group Chat: too gay to function

Members: LittleLesbianBoy, HunkinDoughnuts, EmoEdgeLord, TheGayestBi

HunkinDoughnuts: hamilton is clearly superior to dear evan hansen! It has not only amazing lyrics but it als has educational value

HunkinDoughnuts: *also

TheGayestBi: dear evan hansen is a work of art that deals with real mental issues and has a powerful message sO DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT HAMILTON IS BETTER NO MATTER HOW GREAT OF A MAN LMM IS

TheGayestBi: I do really like in the heights tho

LittleLesbianBoy: i think youre both forgetting the sci-fi masterpiece that is be more chill

HunkinDoughnuts: you got me there

TheGayestBi: tru dat

TheGayestBi: what about you keith

Lance munched on his cereal and eagerly awaited Keith’s response.

EmoEdgeLord: i have something to tell you guys

EmoEdgeLord: its really important 

Lance stopped chewing for a second and put his spoon down.

HunkinDoughnuts: go ahead Keith, we're all eaws

HunkinDoughnuts: *ears

EmoEdgeLord: i think im bisexual 

Lance spit out his cereal when he read that. He read it again. And again. And again. He read that single phrase so many times that it was burned into his retinas.

What?! WHAT?! Oh my god holy mother of shit, Jesus Mary and Joseph this is the best day of my life!

For five years. Five goddamn years he has had a crush on Keith. He always kept it in the back of his mind when Keith was around and he tried not to think about it to often

But that was kinda hard considering all the sleepovers and shit they've done together. Also considering that Lance was a teenager who did certain... things that we aren’t going to talk about.

Another chime from Lance's phone sent him reeling.

HunkinDoughnuts: why do you think so?

EmoEdgeLord: idk, I just thought this guy was kinda cute in the supermarket 

A guy? There’s a guy?? I’m gonna hunt him down and end his fucking life how dare he-

LittleLesbianBoy: welcome to the gay club young one

EmoEdgeLord: I'm older than you pidge, and taller

HunkinDoughnuts: everyone is taller than pidge, theyre 4"11

Lance realized that he hadn’t said a single word since Keith told everyone the big secret. He quickly typed out a random phrase.

TheGayestBi: hell yes bi bros forever!

EmoEdgeLord: and FYI, heathers is the best

And suddenly the groupchat resumed its natural banter, where all except Lance forgot Keith's shocking revelation.

 

That night, Lance didn't sleep a wink. His mind was still trying to process what had happened that day.

i think im bisexual   
i think im bisexual  
i think im bisexual

"Fuck," Lance gritted through his teeth and rubbed his face. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

He got out of bed and started pacing his room. His mind ran a million miles a minute.

"It's been five years I've been hung up on this idiot. This amazing, funny, handsome- shit."

All these years Lance pushed this stupid infatuation to the back of his mind. It was shut in a mental box strung with chains and locks.

i think im bisexual

A key opened the box and Lance knew he had to do something. Anything. 

"I have a chance," he whispered quietly into his dark room. "I have a chance!" He spoke louder than he meant to.

"Lance! Go to bed! It's the middle of the night!" His mother called from the room next to his.

"Sorry Mama!" Lance glanced at his clock.

12:56

He slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He grabbed his phone and left his house to go walking.

He didn't know where he was going, he just let his feet guide him. It was how he thought best. Just letting his thoughts go freely and letting his feet lead him to where he needed to go.

After god knows how many minutes of walking and pondering gay shit, Lance's phone started ringing.

His looked at the caller ID.

Green Gremlin

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"What the fuck is up Kyle?" Pidge's voice replied from the other end.

"How did you even know I'm awake?"

"Ok, number one, I know you. Number two, you're standing outside my house. I can see you."

Lance looked up and sure enough there was Pidge's house. A two story family home that was painted an awful yellow color. Lance gaged every time he saw it in the daylight.

He squinted and could see the silhouette of them in the upstairs window.

"Hold on, I'll be down in a second to walk with you."

Before Lance could protest, Pidge had hung up and left the window. A few moments later they walked around the side of the house, from the back. They too wore sweatpants and a hoodie of their own, green in color.

"So why are you walking today?" Pidge asked the lanky figure in the blue hoodie.

"Well, um, you see-“

"It was a rhetorical question dipshit,” Pidge interrupted suddenly. “You're gay for Keith and freaking out because he came out today. Am I right?” They said it like it was no big deal.

"How did- but I- I'm so-" Lance stood sputtering in confusion.

"I may be very short, but it gives me a very different perspective on things. I'm a very perceptive person."

Lance fell silent.

"Dude it's okay. It's not like I'm gonna judge you or anything. There's nothing wrong with this." Pidge tried to be as reassuring as they could. Comforting others isn’t really their strong suit.

It was quite a funny scene to an onlooker. A small child in a green hoodie and glasses comforting a man two feet taller than them in the middle of the street at 1:30 in the morning.

"How long have you know?" Lance muttered weakly.

"For, like, ever dude. You don't hide you're feelings as well as you think you do. Luckily for you, Keith is a fucking idiot." 

Lance chuckled. "A beautiful idiot."

"Ugh, don't get all gay on me." Pidge groans.

"Says the one who texts me at random times of the day like," Lance imitates Pidge's voice, "'Oh my god there was a cute girl here what do I do, help Lance I'm so gay!'"

"I thought we were here to talk about your problems, not mine."

Lance sighed and played with his hoodie toggles, a nervous habit built up over many years. He was freaking out.

"I've got to do something Pidge. I don't know what but I've got to do something."

They both fell silent for a few moments as Pidge thought. The only sound was two sets of footsteps on a dark road.

"Well, let's think about this rationally. You've liked Keith for years. You've never said anything because, number one, he's your best friend, number two, he's straight. Problem number two has been eliminated. And since problem number two is gone, number one isn't really a problem anymore. Are you catching my drift?" Pidge glanced at Lance. He shook his head. 

Pidge sighs and rubs their temples. "You've got to use it to your advantage. Eight years of Keith knowledge is up in that head of yours. You know what he likes, what he dislikes, his favorite things, etc. Think. If you wanna do something, do it your way. Do it the Lance way. Because if Keith likes you, then he'll love the Lance way. That is a fact."


	3. Update

hey, its the author here. um, i know this hasnt been updated in a very long time and i apologize for that. i started this fic almost a year ago bc i was trying to get over a crush and i figured, "hey why not document your angst and sadness but just change the names and make it fit your otp" im still not over it and thinking about the events that this fic was going to be based on wasnt fun. so based on the fact that it hurts to think about what would become the main plot to this, and the fact that ive just lost interest in this, ive decided as of now to not continue it. i really do appreciate everyone who took time out of their lives to read the first fanfiction i had ever published. take this with a grain of salt though, right now i dont really feel like continuing this story but that doesnt mean it wont ever be finished. theres a slight possibility that one day ill have enough motivation to finish this but who knows. im planning on writing a Be More Chill fanfiction soon, so check up on my if youre interested in that. thank you so much for reading this far, i love you all.   
\- jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my instagram @thegaysinspace for voltron and multifandom content! or if you just want to scream about klance with me. also memes. okay bye.


End file.
